


stupid move

by cliffxnada



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, AU, Alternate Universe, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, F/M, Oneshot, Sex, Smut, cop, first imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffxnada/pseuds/cliffxnada
Summary: when y/n got pulled over for drunk driving, she never expected this would be her punishment





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting on here!

It was a stupid move, and you knew it before you had even started the car; but in your drunken state, you didn't seem to think twice about the consequences. It was late on a tuesday night (why you were out partying on a weekday was beyond you) and you and your friends had had a little too much to drink. When you all had finally choose to call it a night, you decided that instead of taking a cab back to your place with everyone else, you'd drive home. Bad idea.

You hadn't even gotten about half of the way back to your place before you heard the loud siren and saw the flashing red and blue lights. You quickly pulled over and attempted to look as sober as possible before the officer reached you car. When you saw the figure approach, you rolled down your window to be met with a blindingly bright flashlight, and what must have been the most beautiful man you've ever laid eyes on. He had hazelnut eyes, and sweeping dirty blond hair. He was tall, tan, and his biceps were bulging out of his tight fitting uniform.

“License and registration please” he said with a thick australian accent.

“Um yeah, just one second” you said before searching for both objects. When you found them you handed them to the man, your fingers brushing against his as he took them from you. While he looked over what you had given him, you looked over him once again. “Officer Ashton Irwin” was sewed in white on his shirt. While you did have a cute distraction from the problem at hand, your mind was slowly drifting back to the fact that you were most likely about to be in a lot of trouble. god why couldn't you have just taken a cab with everyone else, think y/n, you gotta find a way to get out of this. 

“So Officer Irwin, hows your night going?” you asked sweetly. 

“Have you been drinking tonight miss?” he asked without looking up from your registration papers, not acknowledging your previous question.

“I- um, w-why do you ask” you stuttered out, trying to come up with an appropriate response. He looked up from the papers, eyeing you suspiciously.

“Please step out of the vehicle” He said while taking a step back so you could open the car door. You had climbed out and closed the door behind you, when a wave of dizziness came over you and sent you toppling to the ground. You looked up at Officer Irwin to see him giving you a disappointed look. 

“Seems like someone is gonna be taking a trip down to the station with me” he said while roughly picking you up by your upper arm. Once he had you up he pushed you against the side of your car, pressing the front of his body dangerously close to your back.

“Don't move” he whispered right in your ear, before moving away from you to open your car door again. He dropped your licence and registration in the driver's seat, shut the car off, and closed the door once more before turning back to you. The next thing you knew he was cuffing your hands together behind your back, and searching your person. His hands went to your hips, slowly moving up your sides, before latching onto your boobs and roughly fondling them. You fought to keep in your moans, but you didn't last long. His hands trailed back down your body to your thighs, getting dangerously close to where you wanted his most. A desperate whine escaped your lips, as his hands moved back up to your ass. And with a final slap of your ass, he was pulling you back to his car.

\----

That's how you found yourself sitting in an overnight jail cell. Everything was quiet and you figured you were the only person being held overnight. It was nearing 3am and you were almost completely sobered up by now. Your mind was stuck on what had happened while you were getting arrested. You couldn't get the stunning officer, and the way his hands felt on your body, out of your head. The sound of keys rattling against each other brought you out of your thoughts. you looked up to see the very officer you had just been thinking of, unlocking and coming into your small cell.

“How sober are you” he said as soon as you looked at him

“Almost completely” you responded. Before you could say anything else he hastily moved to where you were sitting on the cold, metal bed. He took you face in his hands and smashed his lips onto yours. You were surprised, but kissed him back instantly. Your hands tangled in his curly hair, and his hands moved under the fabric of your tight dress, gripping your ass harshly. You wrapped you legs around his waist, pulling yourself completely onto his lap to give him more room to kneel on the bed, before tugging at the hem of his shirt. He disconnected your lips in order to tug off his shirt, and then reattached his lips to your neck, sucking and biting everywhere he could. Needing more access to your skin, his hands tugged on the straps on your dress attempting to pull it down. A loud tearing sound echoed through the cell, your dress ripping from his force, although at this point you couldn't care less. He undid your bra and threw it somewhere behind him, taking a moment to admire your chest. Your hands went to his pants and started to unbuckle and unzip what you needed to, before he sat up slightly allowing you to pull them and his boxers down to his knees. Your hands went to his dick, quickly pumping him, while his went straight to your core, rubbing fast circles on your clit.

Pleasure was pooling in your stomach and you could feel your orgasm getting close. Your moans were getting louder, signaling to ashton that you were almost there. He spend up his movements, quickly pushing you over the edge for the first time that night. Before you could recover, he was already pushing your underwear to the side, and lining up his cock with your entrance. He slammed into you, filling you completely and leaving you out of breath. He continued to pound into you, and moans were falling from your lips like a waterfall. 

“Fuck you feel so good around me baby” he said between grunts. 

“Uhg, fuck fuck fuck” you screamed out as he continued to thrust into you. He then grabbed both your legs, untangling them from each other and doing something you didn't know was even possible for you. He pulled your right leg over his shoulder, the new angle making you curse out in pleasure, but he wasn't done yet. He then pulled your left leg over your shoulder too, leaving you sandwiched between him and the wall. The pain from bending like so you were only mixed in with the pleasure, leaving you writhing in satisfaction

“Yeah you like that? You like being fucked like this huh baby girl” he said in your ear, his voice wavering. You tried to respond, but all that came out were strangled mewls. His hands came up to your throat, completing encircling your neck, the light pressure making your head spin in ecstasy. Your nails dragged down his back roughly, so roughly you wouldn't be surprised if he was bleeding. He connected his lips to yours once again, sloppily making out with you. You could feel yourself getting closer and closer, and from the franticness of his thrusts you could tell he was close too.

“I wanna hear you scream my name” he moaned out

“A-ash, ashton ashton, fuck ashton” you yelled out, pleasure coursing through your veins. You could barely process the words coming from your mouth

“Louder”

“Ashton fuck!” you cried out as your orgasm ripping through you. Seconds later he released, continuing to slowly move inside you as you both rode out your highs. He moved your legs off his shoulders one by one, and wrapped them around his back, before resting one hand on your hip, and using the other to move a damp piece of hair out of your face. He connected your lips once more, this time in a slow, short kiss. When it ended, he rested his forehead against your own, a smirk playing on his face

“Put your clothes back on… im releasing you and taking you back to my place”


End file.
